Valkyrie at War
by Kain772
Summary: Arendelle is at war and Anna had become a battle hardened warrior. New elements will come to light and will Anna's decisions show her rash youth or will she continue to grow. This is a continuation story from my other story Valkyrie of Arendelle. People and events from the other story are assumed that you have read it first.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Frozen or any characters. This is a continuation story from my other story Valkyrie of Arendelle. People and events from the other story are assumed that you have read it first.

Chap 1

Anna was lying in bed next to Kristoff looking at her left forearm. "Do you think they are ugly" Anna asked.

Kristoff ran his index finger along the scar "No you will never be ugly"

"What about this one" Anna lowered the right shoulder of her nightgown showing the circular scar of a crossbow bolt.

Again Kristoff ran his finger around the circle of the scar "It doesn't matter what they look like. You have scars and an amazing story to go with them. If any scar is going to be ugly it is going to be the one at your left side. Wait what I um" Kristoff stuttered for a second. Anna fake slapped Kristoff on the shoulder and then laid her head down on his shoulder.

Than a knock came at their door and someone yelled through it "Your Highness if you are up to it the Queen requests your presence in the library". Anna sighed, gave Kristoff a kiss, rolled out of bed and rang her bell to let Shasha know it was ok to come in. Anna walked behind her changing screen and pulled her cloths over her head, gave her body a quick scrub with hot water then pulled on the dress that Shasha handed her. Anna could hear Kristoff doing the same behind his screen next to her screen. Anna sat down and started to braid half her hair and Shasha began braiding the other half.

In just a few moments Anna and Kristoff where walking through the halls to the library. Anna knocked and then walked through the library door. Anna saw Admiral Regar, Queen Elsa and two other people that Anna didn't know. Anna walked in and curtsied to the Queen as is proper in front of strangers. "The Queen called for me" Anna said.

"Your Highness this council has come to an impasse" Admiral Regar stated as he looked at the map. "Admiral Westerguard and Major Chorak want to attack Weselton or Southern Isles".

The only man in the room that didn't have gray in his hair turned toward Anna. A stout man with long red hair like Anna's, a mustache that closely resembled that of General Lars, eyes like emeralds stared at Anna with aww and then bowed lower than he should have for Anna's station. "Your Highness I am Major Chorak. I am replacing General Lars. We have won a great victory and both Weselton and Southern Isles have depleted their war resources and couldn't possibly repel our attack. Our Navy could destroy Weselton's coastal cities crippling them. Our Army and Navy combined could overcome any defense Southern Isles would put up, and we have you and your battle prowess has already spread far and wide".

Anna couldn't believe what she just heard; but before jumping to conclusions Anna decided to hear the others option. "And what is the other option" Anna asked.

"The Queen and I think we should have one of our allies host a peace summit and have another act as a neutral party" Admiral Regar explained. Anna looked toward Elsa who just nodded her head that she agreed. Anna then walked forward and looked at the map on the table of the lands surrounding Arendelle.

"Should we have a civilian in this war council where we discuss such sensitive information" asked the only man left in the room that Anna didn't know. Anna looked at, who she could only assume was Admrial Westerguard, the balding man that would be a tall man if he stood at his full height. It must have been all the years on ships that gave him a hunched look. His brown eyes were locked on Kristoff who was standing at Anna's right shoulder.

Anna went to speak but it was Elsa who spoke up "Kristoff is allowed here on my order". With those few words the Admiral simply nodded and looked back toward the map.

"First I just have to ask. Did we confirm that it was Weselton and Southern Isles that attacked us" Anna had spent the last week asleep and didn't know much about what happened after the battle ended.

"Yes we were able to capture several officers from the Army and the Navy. They didn't tell us much but they confirmed where they were from" Elsa answered Anna's question.

"Ok then, I understand both points of view. After all the men that died defending this city we first have to think about our people first" Anna just kept talking even though everyone in the room looked oddly at her except Admiral Regar. "A peace summit is a good idea but we have one problem. Arendelle has leaks that need to be plugged" Anna then looked down to the map and started looking at the surrounding area while she kept talking. "The enemy forces knew that the Queen was not in the city. Now we have been rather laxidasical on our security because of all the years of peace. We don't announce to the whole city that the Queen leaves from time to time. However when she accidently turned the throne room and front court yard into an ice skating rink it wouldn't take a genius to know she would be leaving soon. Especially after I began calling myself Regent and attended every single meeting for the city".

"Your Highness even if they knew how could they move all those forces so quickly. It takes a week at least to get from Weseltown to Arendelle" Admiral Westerguard said.

"Your are right Admiral which means that that they must have had a forward operating base that was a mere two days from Arendelle. Here" Anna pointed to a couple of fjords that was near Kristinasund island but someone at Kristinasund couldn't see into then very well. "Here someone could hide a fleet and an army from the base at Kristinasund but could watch the coming and going from the base. From here you could move a navy at night past the island without being detected"

"Impossible. No one could hide in those fjords without our knowledge" Admiral Westerguard spat with clear annoyance.

"Remember who you are talking to Admiral" Admiral Regar said in as stern of a voice Anna had ever heard from him. The tone must have shocked Westerguard enough because he simple bowed his head and slouched once again.

"If at all possible I believe we need to send land scouts to these fjords. They are the only places that you can land and keep troops and a navy hidden until your enemy's ultimate weapon is confirmed to have left. Then all you have to deal with is a girl that hasn't even come of age yet. Then you bait half of the navy out by attacking a merchant fleet that moves in and out of the enemy city like clockwork. After the shield fleet has left you move at night and in two nights twenty ships can show up on the enemies door step none the wiser" who ever thought of it was good Anna thought after she stopped talking. Anna then realized that no one was saying anything and she looked around the room. The looks at her varied from pride from her sister, contemplation from Admiral Regar, anger and disbelief from Admiral Westerguard and could it be aww from Major Chorak.

"If the Queen approves I shall have scouts sent to the area's immediately to confirm or deny her Highnesses suspicions" Major Chorak asked.

Elsa just nodded her head before looking to Anna. "What do you think then; a third option" Elsa asked

"Yes first we plug our leak then we do what Admiral Regar had hoped they were doing to us" Anna then turned to the bigger map below the one they were currently looking at. "If Weselton didn't commit anything but the army that means they simply have three frigates to stop our navy and nothing else. We send the Spirit of Anna and two to three frigates destroy any navy they have left and hold their main coastal city Aston hostage. It will cripple their ability to trade and we could even recover some of our losses done to our merchant fleet. At that point we call for a peace summit. We leave Southern Isles alone but pressure Weselton to turn on Southern Isles. We get Weselton to pay us a lot of gold, resources and land for compensation for their attack and we will withdraw our fleet" Admiral Regar smiled at Anna as she finished.

The Major and Admiral nodded their heads by the end. Anna than looked to Elsa thinking that maybe Anna over stepped herself a little.

"I think my sister has the best plan yet. Major send scouts to ensure our boarders are safe and Admirals you make sure we have the ships ready if we need to attack a forward operating base if there is one in those fjords. That will be all gentlemen" Elsa then nodded them off. Anna started to leave when Elsa said "Anna please stay" Kristoff kind of hesitated then Elsa continued "you can stay to Kristoff". After the three officers left Elsa then waved Anna over towards some chairs. "Do you think there are eyes and ears are in the castle" Elsa asked.

"I couldn't tell you. There could be but it could simply be a merchant that comes to meetings" Anna shrugged while she spoke.

"What do you recommend we do to solve the issue" Elsa asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe we need to start a rotation that we trade certain meetings one week a month. That way no one can tell if you are out of town or not, also I hope I didn't over step myself back there did I" Anna was concerned with the way Admiral Westerguard acted.

"No I think you did wonderfully" Elsa responded with a big smile. Anna hugged Elsa and headed out to enjoy a day with Kristoff.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Frozen or any Characters. This story is a continuation of my other story Valkyrie of Arendelle things in this story will assume that one has been read.

Valkyrie at War 2:

Elsa watched Kristoff and Anna leave the library. "Admiral Regar you can come back in" Elsa called out and just as she finished Admiral Regar walked back in from the other room. "Do you think she is right Admiral was the army right on our doorstep waiting for me to leave" Elsa asked.

"If I was a gambling man I would put everything on your sister being right. I didn't think about it until she said but they must have a base near us. She is right the men disembarking from those ships did not act like they had been a week or two at sea. They must have only been on the ship for a day or two, also they were so packed on those ships that the men had hardly had enough room to sit let alone lay down" Admiral Regar explained.

Elsa looked down at the map and asked "Could they attack again Admiral"?

"I doubt it your Majesty. Both countries sent all they had at us and nearly won. I also want to apologize about how Admiral Westerguard acted towards her Highness" Admiral Regar replied.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for him. He should apologize to Anna" Elsa said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I'll speak to Westerguard this evening. Westerguard is a proud man, and when your father promoted him and gave him Kristinasund base Westerguard said that he would die before letting an enemy attack Arendelle. Now he not only failed in his promise to your father, he missed the entire battle, I was able to defend Arendelle with barely two Galleons, the Princess saved Arendelle by not only fighting but also resupplying the Spirit of Anna in the middle of the battle that allowed me to win when I thought it ended up a draw. Finally, when the Princess basically told us that there could be an enemy base right under his nose, his pride could only take so much. I'll have him apologize tomorrow on my honor Majesty" Admiral Regar took a long drink off a glass of water after he finished.

"What about the show of power against Weselton before offering a peace summit" Elsa asked.

"It was the best idea yet. It made Westerguard and Chorak happy and it ends the war without anyone else dying." Elsa nodded it was the best idea yet. Show their enemies that Arendelle isn't weak but also ends the war before anyone else died. Thinking of the dead and the burials of all the men that died protecting Arendelle gave Elsa a flash back to when she found Anna lying in a pool of her own blood with a spear head in her abdomen and a crossbow bolt in her chest.

"Are you alright your Majesty" Admiral Regar's concerned question pulled Elsa out of her day dream.

"Yes Admiral why"?

"The temperature in here just dropped to nearly freezing and ice is forming beneath your feet" Admiral Regar pointed to the floor. Elsa looked below her feet and saw that Ice had formed on the floor.

"I just had a flash back to seeing Anna in the courtyard. I'm sorry Admiral" Elsa started

"No need to apologize your Majesty" said Admiral Regar.

Anna decided to pay her respects to the men that died protecting Arendelle.

"Are you sure you want to do this; and why the sword" Kristoff asked from Sven's back as they rode to the cemetery, that had to be expanded due to recent events, Anna simply nodded her head.

Anna really only wanted to visit one grave but she couldn't just ignore all the others that died. Anna planned on leaving a flower on every grave but after arriving at the graveyard Anna realized she didn't bring enough flowers. Anna then decided to start out at her parents graves and move on from there. After spending half of the day at the graveyard Anna stood at the one grave she wanted to visit. General Lars's grave was very simple was only adorned with a few flowers. Anna didn't even know if he had family or not, they didn't get to talk about much during the war but Anna owed her life to him. If General Lars didn't jump in front of that spear she would be lying next to her parents empty graves.

"Thank you for everything General. Without you I wouldn't be standing here today" Anna than laid down her last flower and then drew her father's sword and performed a salute that she had seen in the past performed to salute her father, than returned her sword to the scabbard. Anna then turned took Kristoffs arm and they walked toward the exit.

"What do you mean you wouldn't be standing here" Kristoff couldn't help but ask.

"Toward the end of the battle I had already had the spear head in my side. I was dying already but he still jumped in front of me to save my life" this was the first Anna had spoken about it to anyone. Kristoff just stopped them and wrapped his arms around her in a tender loving hug. When they pulled away Anna reached up and pulled Kristoff into a kiss. Kristoff pulled away and they finished the walk to Sven and Anna's horse.

"What should we do today" Kristoff asked

"I feel like I might need a nap. It seems I am still recovering" even though Anna had just got up a couple of hours ago she felt like she could go back to bed.

"Why don't we get something to eat and if you still feel like a nap then you can go ahead and sleep" Kristoff replied as they mounted and headed back to the castle.

Elsa was sitting in the study where she could review all the reports that had been stacking up. Elsa neglected everything but the most important things while Anna slept because she wanted to spend as much time next to Anna's bed as possible. Before Anna woke up Elsa wasn't even sure Anna was going to wake up, now that Anna has been awake for around two weeks Elsa felt that Anna was definitely going to be ok. So Elsa couldn't ignore these reports any longer. Anna was still sleeping in the middle of the day but it was to be expected after being asleep for a week and being nearly dead the day before that.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Kai walked in and announced Major Chorak.

"Your Majesty I just received a report that a scout has found what appears to be a base of operations in one of the fjords the Princess pointed out. There appears to be very few soldiers most of the people there are ancillary. There are also several merchant ships there and one or two of them might be captured Arendelle vessels" Anna was right. They were hiding right under our noses and they knew exactly when and where to attack.

"Kai call my military council to meet me in the library, which includes Anna" Anna had earned her place on the council. Elsa then grabbed a stack of reports and headed to the library and Major Chorak walked a few steps behind. Anna must have been close because as Elsa turned the corner to the hallway that led to the library Anna turned the opposite corner and walked towards Elsa. Elsa smiled at her sister and Anna gave her a huge grin in return that made Elsa's heart melt. All those years apart and now seeing each other every day and able to embrace was just wonderful.

"Your Majesty" Anna says with a curtsy as was appropriate with Major Chorak looking on.

"We have a message from the scouts sent to the fjords that you pointed out" Anna's eyes got really big with that news. "You will have to wait until the Admirals get here so we only have to hear the report once. But be prepared Admiral Westerguard might not be too happy with it". Anna's eyes had a flare and sparked with a fire that Elsa had never seen before. Elsa headed into the library and sat at one of the smaller tables, waved Anna over and then handed Anna a few reports to help her pass the time.

The Admirals arrived about four reports later and the fire was still burning behind Anna's eyes. Elsa then stood and went over to the table and motioned Major Chorak to repeat what he had told her earlier. Admiral Regar simply nodded his head and looked at Anna with pride, Admiral Westerguard's head fell in disgrace and Anna's eyes flared with a fire that burned white hot.

"So we have to remove the tick that has embedded itself in our lands. We have very few fighting men and ships. How should we go about this" Elsa asked the group. Elsa looked toward Major Chorak who in turned looked toward Anna. Elsa then looked toward Admiral Westerguard whose head was still down looking at the floor. Elsa then looked to Admiral Regar who had moved next to Anna to get a better look at the map. Elsa then looked to Anna and saw that she had a half smiled and her eyes where flicking across the map.

"I think we need to move the whole navy and divide the navy in half and block both entrances into the fjord. It won't allow anyone to escape and we can capture every ship in the fjord" Admiral Regar said pointing at areas he would have his ships.

"What will we need to do with the Army Major" Elsa motioned Chorak to speak but he then looked to Anna.

"No more deaths are what we should do. Arm our men with clubs and maces and attempt to take as many prisoners as possible. See if we can get a few more bargaining chips" Anna didn't even hesitate. Elsa then looked around the room again and came to a realization. Major Chorak refused the promotion to General because he said he wasn't ready yet, but it wasn't because he wasn't ready it was because Anna had already taken General Lars's place in his eyes. Anna was underage and a woman, a battle field was no place for her, as Princess of Arendelle she shouldn't be at the front line in danger. Especially, since she is second in line for the throne, if anything ever happened to Elsa.

"Major I want you to do as the Princess recommended. Men armed to injure but not kill we want prisoners not more dead men. Admirals go ahead and prepare our ships and have them pick up our troops for the attack. Is there anything else" Elsa started to ask when Anna interrupted.

"I want to be" Anna started to say with a raging inferno burning in her eyes but Elsa interrupted.

"No. You need to be here with me to help rule, fix Arendelle and prepare for our power play and peace summit" Elsa said and stared flatly at Anna. Anna looked like she was about ready to say something when suddenly Admiral Regar placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Your Highness remember these men aren't solders and are barely armed" Admiral Regar's words smothered the flames burning in Anna's eyes. "Gentlemen we have our orders" the three men quickly moved out the door.

As soon as the men left Elsa turned to look at Anna; "Are you ok. You looked like you were close to hitting me".

"I wasn't going to hit you. I just" Anna paused and Elsa waited "I just don't know what came over me. I'm sorry" Anna then collapsed into a chair near her.

Elsa just walked over and hugged Anna "You want to be back in battle don't you" Elsa asked as she pulled away to look at Anna.

"No battle is terrible" Anna hesitated "but yes. I felt so alive Elsa, I felt so powerful and I want to feel that again" Anna then hid her face in her hands.

"I think you need to stay here, relax and heal. I was able to fix your wounds but that doesn't mean you are complete healed" Elsa pulled Anna's face up to look her in the eyes. "Please for me" Elsa said looking deep into Anna's eyes.

"Ok" Anna forced a smile at Elsa and Elsa kissed Anna's forehead.

"Thank you" Elsa hugged Anna again.

Anna spent the rest of the day with Elsa making their way through the stack of reports. After the reports were finished Anna walked up the courtyard stairs and watched the fleet move out of Arendelle. The Spirit of Anna was the last ship to pull out of the port and she was still the most beautiful ship Anna had ever seen. Anna was staring off at the ships sailing away so deep in thought that she never heard Kristoff walk up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok" Kristoff asked.

"Yea I just don't know what is wrong with me. I have nightmares about battle but when I'm awake I want to go back and be in battle. I have everything I ever dreamed of, my sister back, I'm in love and the gates are open, but I can't stop thinking about how alive I felt" Anna explained.

"We just have to find another outlet for you maybe. You lived through something you expected to die during and now you don't know what to do anymore. You have grown and changed" something Kristoff said keyed off something in Anna's brain.

Anna turned and kissed Kristoff passionately "Lets go to my room" Anna smiled at Kristoff and he started to spit out a string of incoherent words.

"But I'll get in trouble you are underage and we aren't even married" Kristoff finally was able to speak by the time Anna got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You can say I ordered you and you didn't enjoy it in the slightest" Anna turned and looked at Kristoff with a sly smile and he grabbed Anna and kissed her hard. Kristoff started to pull Anna toward her room this time.

The next chap will skip to the next morning to keep the K rating. I will post what I imagine happened as a one shot that I will post in the next day or so.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Frozen or any Characters. This story is a continuation of my other story Valkyrie of Arendelle things in this story will assume that one has been read.

Valkyrie at War 3:

After that night Anna spent several boring days filled with meetings until Elsa got a report that the raid on the forward operating base was successful with not a single friendly loss and only three enemies died due to injuries. Anna was standing next to Elsa at the dock as the Spirit of Anna was pulling in. Half of the prisoners were left at Kristinasund filling the prisons there and the rest and several very important prisoners came to Arendelle. Neither Elsa nor Anna knew what a very important prisoner was. Admiral Regar was the first at the rail and started down the gang plank fallowed by several Arendelle soldiers and in between them was a red haired bearded man that looked a little like,

"No it can't be" Anna said out loud when the thought came to her.

"What" Elsa asked as Admiral Regar walked up and bowed deeply to Elsa and then to Anna.

"Your Majesty. May I present Prince Karl of the Southern Isles Admiral of the fleet that attacked Arendelle" the man was surrounded by guards then bowed to Elsa and then again to Anna just as Regar did.

"Queen Elsa I have surrendered what is left of the fleet from the Southern Isles left in your territory" Karl spoke with his eyes to the ground. His hands were tied with a silken cord instead of rope or chain. Karl was a little shorter then Hans was but you could tell he was older do to the wrinkles and full beard on his face. Karl then moved to the side and another man walked up with brown hair, eyes, a brown mustache that connected to his sideburns, he had bruises over every part of exposed skin and two black eyes. The man looked at Elsa with disgust and only slightly bowed to her before Admiral Regar said

"General Kurt of Weselton first cousin of the Duke of Weselton" Kurt however was bound with rope and doubled over probably because the man was huge in every way. The bruises must have been caused by just trying to subdue a man his size and shape. The man said nothing to Elsa or Anna which got a glare from Admiral Regar.

"Anyone else of importance Admiral" Elsa asked.

"No my Queen" Regar replied. Guard Captain Rolo walked up next to the Admiral and started to accept the prisoner exchange. Elsa turned to Rolo

"Put Prince Karl in a guest bedroom in the castle. He is to be under guard at all times and is unable to leave his room. General Kurt will how ever be sent to the prison same with the rest of the men. Admiral Regar once you are finished I would like you to meet us in the Library and have Major Chorak and Admiral Westerguard come as well" Elsa gave Kurt an icy glare before turning and headed over to Kai to get on her horse. Guard Captain Rolo bowed and then started to have men separated into groups. Anna fallowed after Elsa and when they both were mounted Anna turned and asked

"Why was Prince Karl bound with silk instead of rope"?

"Because he surrendered and he is a prince. It is expected that if a royal surrenders they will be treated better than a commoner. General Kurt however did not surrender nor acted like a royal so he won't be treated as such" Elsa explained quietly as they rode back up to the castle. Once Elsa and Anna were back in the castle they both headed to the library to wait for the Admirals and Major. There was always work to be done so they both started to do paper work while they waited. Before too long though all three men entered and bowed to Elsa and Anna.

"Admiral how long should we wait before we move on Weselton" Elsa asked

"Give us three days to resupply the Spirit of Anna and the frigates and for the army" Admiral Regar said plainly

"The army will be ready in the same time I will just switch out the injured and the ones that got overly sea sick for fresher men" Major Chorak said flatly.

"Your Majesty please allow me to lead the fleet against Weselton, in order to redeem myself" Admiral Westerguard asked quietly. Elsa looked at Westerguard with a little pity in her eyes and said

"Admiral you don't have to redeem yourself to anyone in this room. I want you to stay and protect  
Arendelle and my sister while I am at the peace summit".

"Actually if I may speak your Majesty" Anna started and Elsa looked at her with shock, but then nodded.

"I think it might be better if you were to stay in Arendelle" Anna then leaned over the map. "Weselton is now famous for their deception and sneak attacks. Arendelle would be a tempting target for Weselton if they know you are a week away in a peace summit. The first time they waited until you were gone practicing. Now they will know for a fact that you won't come back suddenly without warning. That is why I think you should send me as your and Arendelle's speaker. That way both fronts are protected and hopefully my reputation will out way my age" Anna pointed at the map the whole time she spoke.

Elsa just stood looking from Anna to the map and back before asking "I want other opinions".

Elsa first looked to Admiral Regar "The Highnesses idea is sound your Majesty. It would ensure that any sneak attack would be difficult knowing that you can freeze any fleet before reaching Arendelle. But Weselton is in no shape to continue this war. A ground war they could continue fighting but they have no navy to support the ground forces, I don't know if it is necessary".

"The Southern Isles would have to commit the entire rest of their navy to even attempt an attack on Arendelle now and I don't think they would leave themselves that vulnerable" Admiral Westerguard added.

Major Chorak stood in silence for a while looking to the map, Elsa and the Anna before finally saying "I think the thing we should be asking is not how can they attack us, but how can we prevent them from attacking Arendelle again. I would do as the Princess suggests so that we can make sure to be safe on all fronts".

Elsa thought for a while over the subject, several times Anna wanted to speak to make it easier on Elsa but then decided to just keep quite. "I don't see any flaw in this idea. Anna you are to go and ensure our interests. I'll speak to you more about it tomorrow. Gentlemen you are excused" Elsa finally said and Anna started to breath normally again she didn't even realize she was holding her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Frozen or any Characters. This story is a continuation of my other story Valkyrie of Arendelle things in this story will assume that one has been read.

**Valkyrie at War 4:**

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Anna, Ariel, Melody, Eric and Han's brother

**Summary:** Anna goes to negotiate a peace treaty between Weselton and the Southern Isles. Anna meets some new princesses and another brother of Han's.

Anna was at the rail of one of Arendelle's frigates looking at a beautiful city on the ocean. It was a different beauty then Arendelle but it still had its charm. Admiral Regar and Chorak expertly captured Aston, Weseltons main trade city on the ocean. The city was loaded with weapons, goods and food just waiting to be shipped out for sale. After capturing the city Arendelle offered the peace summit and both the Southern Isle and Wesselton immediately agreed to meet at a neutral location. That location was home to King Eric and Queen Ariel in Denmark, the neutral third party was accepted by Corona and sent Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene to delegate.

Anna was sick of being on the ship though. A week of confinement without Kristoff, Elsa and no way to practice archery or someone to practice swordsmanship with made this voyage painful. Anna brought both her bow and sword to help pass the time but didn't think it through because there was no room to practice. Anna was looking toward the dock and could see that Arendelle was going to be the last one to the summit. Of course Arendelle was the farthest away so it made sense that she was the last but it could sway the thinking of the neutral parties.

The ships captain swiftly and deftly pulled the ship into dock. The flurry of activity to get the ship tied down was amazing but in what felt like seconds the gang plank was in place and the captain held out his hand to help Anna step off the ship.

Anna looked down and the dock was filled with people waiting her arrival. First among the welcoming party was the raven black with silver streaks of King Eric and the vibrant red hair of Queen Ariel.

"Welcome Princess Anna it is a pleasure to finally meet you" King Eric announces as he reached his hand out to help Anna down from the gang plank.

"The pleasure is all mine your Majesty and Arendelle is in debit to you for your kindness in offering to host this peace summit" Anna spoke and curtsied all at the same time.

"My I present my wife Queen Ariel and our daughter Princess Melody" Anna deeply curtsied to both the Queen and Princess Melody. Melody was probably only a few years older than Anna, she obviously got her father's raven black hair but everything else was her mother.

"Princess Anna it is a pleasure to meet you" both women said in nearly unison.

"Your Majesty the pleasure is all mine" Anna said again. Next in line, who Anna could only assume, was Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene and the greetings continued on down the line for several more people. Finally at the end, King Eric had been fallowing Anna down the line, Anna turned and King Eric said

"Tonight we shall host a dinner and then in the morning the talks shall begin". Anna noticed that the emissaries from the Southern Isles and Weselton were not there to great her. Princess Melody then walked up next to Anna and offered her arm.

"I'll take you up to the castle and show you to your room" Melody said with a large smile.

"Thank you your Highness" Anna replied taking Melodys arm. The whole procession started heading up the staircase to the castle.

"It is not often that another Princess comes to visit my family's lands let alone two. I hope that we can find time to talk" Melody said. As the youngest of the group Anna, Melody, Rapunzel and Eugene started to pull away from the pack. "Also we would love to hear you tell your side of the battle of Arendelle. You know how rumors tend to blow things out of proportions and all" Anna looked behind her and saw that Rapunzel and Eugene also nodded their heads.

"Well I'm sorry to say that socializing will have to be only tonight as tomorrow I will be negotiating for peace in a war that Arendelle didn't start but might need to finish unfortunately" Anna spoke plainly "Also I'm sure the delegates from Weselton and Southern Isle won't be too happy with me retelling how I slayed their brethren" Anna said with a little bit of guilt. I only did what I had to do, I wasn't doing it for fame Anna thought.

"Of course we just would like to hear if you really turned your sword into a lightning bolt as you threw it" Rapunzel said with a little bit of laughter.

"What" Anna exclaimed "That sounds ridiculous I can't control lightning".

"Yes it is but your sister controls ice and it isn't that big of a jump for the mistrals to give you magic as well" Eugene said plainly.

"If you must know the two times I threw my sword there was no lightning. One was out of rage for the death of Arendelle's General the last was the act of desperation to kill the man that killed me" Anna explained but the gasp of shock from the three people surrounding Anna told Anna that the stories of her fighting, but not of her injuries, is what traveled.

"What do you mean killed you" Melody asked in wonder.

"During the fighting I took a spear to my side" Anna then pointed to her dress where the scar was. As the group moved inside the castle Anna continued "I was bleeding from that wound and thought it was going to kill me eventually, but at the very end of the battle a man shot me with a crossbow bolt right here" Anna pointed again to her dress at her right chest just below her collar bone to the other scar "I thought I was going to die very shortly so I desperately threw my sword. Battle is terrible and stories make it sound much more exciting than it really is" Anna explained.

"You are right but it is the things like the lightning, the decapitation and that you aren't seven feet tall that makes us want to hear your side of the story" Rapunzel explained back to Anna.

"Decapitation and seven feet tall huh, well after dinner tonight I might regale you with my cowering in fear, stupidly taking a knife to the arm" Anna showed them that scar "nearly dying from blood loss and then nearly dying again after that. It's really not that exciting" Anna said as Melody opens a door into one of the guest bedrooms and begins to show Anna around her new room for the stay.

Anna laid in bed for a short rest, took a quick bath and changed into her formal ware for the evenings dinner. Anna was now being escorted by a servant to the dining hall. Outside the dining hall people were milling around waiting for their turn to be seated. Since peace summit was called it appeared many other countries sent delegates to talk with other countries for some reason or another. Anna took a seat in the corner near an open window to watch everyone. Anna was wishing that she had chosen cooler dresses; even without the pantaloons on Anna was already sweating, when Princess Melody walked up.

"Are you ok Princess Anna" Melody asked

"I'm not use to this weather" Anna started fanning herself with her hand "Summers in Arendelle never get this warm" Melody then called a servant over and asked for a fan for Anna. In seconds a small hand fan was delivered. "Clearly I choose the wrong dress for this affair"

"Hopefully the fan helps" Melody said with a smile and it did as soon as Anna started to fan herself the moving air was so refreshing.

"Can I hold on to this threw dinner" Anna asked flicking the fan back and forth.

"Of course" Melody started to say something else when an unknown man with straw colored hair, green eyes and a red beard just on his chin and lip walked up and bowed to both of them.

"Princesses" the man said to each of them before turning to Anna specifically "Princess Anna I am Prince Raith of the Southern Isles" after he said his name Anna could kind of see a little of Hans and Karl. "I hope this summit will end this terrible war".

Anna can't help but think that Arendelle didn't ask for the war but refused to be rude "Arendelle would like peace as well. I'm sure your brother would also like to go home soon" Anna said plainly.

"Is Kurt well" Raith asked.

"He is being treated as a royal prisoner deserves, soft bed, plenty of food, a window and house arrest" Anna described pretty much her whole childhood as well. Raith then bowed and walked away because his name had been called to be seated.

"You have a prince of the southern isle prisoner" Melody asked.

"Well there are thirteen Princes of the Southern Isles but yes Kurt was the Admiral of the fleet that attacked Arendelle. He surrendered peacefully so we treated him as his station dictates" Anna explained. Just then the delegate from Weseltons name was called. Anna quickly looked to see what the delegate looked like, he was a small very over weight man with more gray hair on his face and eye brows then on his head. He waddled into the dining room and Anna couldn't help but giggle, Melody giggled a little as well watching the man walk. Anna's name was next and she bowed to Princess Melody and then headed over to be escorted in the whole time fanning herself. How these people lived in this heat just amazed Anna. The room was a large ball room and there were two long tables set with all sorts of silver and gold. A third table was set up and servants where lined up waiting for the seating to finish. Anna appeared to be the last person sat besides the royal family. The only seats open were two at each table which meant Anna would be sat next to King Eric or Queen Ariel. Luckily both delegates from Weselton and Southern Isles were sat at different tables far from the open seats.

After dinner Anna was very full and sitting in a large library with Princess Melody. Princess Rapunzel wanted to join them but they found out that Rapunzel wasn't allowed to spend time with Anna while trying to be a neutral party. Anna and Melody spoke at length about each other's time at war or in the ocean. It became very late and Anna was reminded that the summit was tomorrow and Anna had to get up early in the morning.

The first day at the summit was incredibly boring most of it was spent introducing everyone to each other, why they all where there, who called the summit and what they hoped to resolve at the summit. The only things that Anna learned was that the Southern Isles wanted peace as badly as Arendelle, that Weselton didn't care much about the general Kurt but cared a great deal about their coastal cities and Arendelle was in the position of power.

It went downhill from there the delegate from Weselton was slow talking and seemed to barely be able to hear or understand Anna. Finally after two days of Anna having to repeat herself a dozen times per time she talked, Eugene of Corona started repeating what Anna would say. The delegate was polite and always apologized for not being able to hear Anna but it stretched what Anna had hoped a two to three day affair into a week. Many of the other delegations had left already but the one between Arendelle, Weselton and the Southern Isles had barely gotten to a negotiation of peace and what Arendelle wanted to give up its prisoners and Weselton coastal city.

Anna was laid out on her bed thinking how finally she was able to finish listing Arendelles demands. A knock came at her door and one of the guardsmen with Anna said that Princess Melody wanted to speak to Anna. Anna waved to the guard and he allowed Melody in.

"Are you ok" Melody asked.

"Fine I just thought this would be over so much quicker than this. In the stories they always act like boom and there was peace. Not this endless repeating of information" Anna said as she sat up too look at Melody as was proper.

"I wonder why Weselton sent a delegate that was so hard of hearing and slow of thought. You would think they would have wanted a hard negotiator" Melody said with wonder. Anna then jumped to her feet. What if Weselton was stalling and just wanted more time for something. That was the only reason to send this windbag. Sensing something was wrong Melody asked "What Anna what did I say"

"Your father has messenger birds for Arendelle correct" Anna asked.

"Yes of course we trade with Arendelle enough we have plenty of birds why" Melody asked. Anna quickly moved over to the writing table that was in her room grabbed a piece of paper and started writing to Elsa.

Elsa,

Weselton is stalling the peace summit. Have scouts on foot and by sea possible attack approaching.

Anna

Anna then rolled the paper up and stood nearly running into Melody who had walked over and read the note over Anna's shoulder.

"No. Why would Weselton agree to a peace summit only to plan an attack" Melody questioned.

"Weselton can't defeat Arendelle in a one on one fight. I feel that they convinced Southern Isles that it would be an easy win for both countries and when Southern Isles lost half their fleet and a Prince they wanted peace. Weselton wants my city and country and they might have a new ally" Anna explained as she headed to the door and Melody quickly fallowed behind. Anna continued "What better way to lul Arendelle into a false sense of security then accepting a peace summit". Melody must have sensed Anna urgency and took the lead and led Anna to the Kings office.

"Father Princess Anna wants a letter sent to Arendelle urgently" King Eric was behind his desk and quickly stood and walked over to Anna.

"What is the matter Princess" King Eric said running his hand through his black and gray hair.

"It is probably nothing but I can't shake the feeling that Weselton is stalling these talks on purpose your Majesty I just want to send a letter of warning" Anna explained as she handed King Eric the letter. Eric read the letter and nodded then handed the letter to a servant who warmed wax and Anna stamped her royal seal into it. The servant then left to send the letter by bird.

"Thank you your Majesty" Anna said curtsying.

"What makes you think they are stalling" King Eric asked off hand.

"It is my fault father. I mentioned that it didn't make sense to me why send a slow witted, hard of hearing older man then a young gun to these talks" Melody explained to her father just as another knock came at the Kings door.

Anna and Melody moved to leave but the servant said "Princess Anna and King Eric the delegate from Weselton appears to have come down with something and requests a doctor to see him and requests a two day break from the peace talks". Anna wanted to pull her hair out and scream in frustration.

"Have our doctor look at him and if the doctor can't find anything wrong then the talks continue" King Eric said also in frustration. The servant bowed and left. Anna turned to the King and he said "Go and I'll try and get the delegate to shape up and get this summit going" King Eric sighed and Anna curtsied before turning and leaving.

"Do you want to go swimming since you have today off" Melody asked then continued with "You can barrow one of my swim suits I'm sure it will fit you". Anna couldn't get the bad feeling out of her stomach but agreed to go swimming. Rapunzel and Eugene also joined them throwing the summit rules out the door after the delegate of Weselton seemed to be stalling the talks every way possible. The four of them spent all day swimming at the lagoon not far from Melody's home, Anna was able to relax and have some fun with them but worry never totally left her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Frozen or any Characters

**Valkyrie at War 5:**

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Anna, Ariel, Melody, Eric and Han's brother

**Summary:** King Eric gets the negotiations back underway but some new information will come to light. Will Anna act rashly at this new information?

Whatever King Eric said to the delegate must have worked because the next day they were once again at the meeting table this time however the delegate not only seemed healthy but in a good mood. Which concerned Anna greatly and his hearing seemed to have gotten better because he no longer required Prince Eugene to repeat everything Anna said. In the middle of an attempt at compromise suddenly the doors to the burst open. King Eric, Queen Ariel and Princess Melody were all standing there with a concerned look on their faces.

"Whats the matter you Majestys" Princess Rapunzel asked. Then King Eric held up a small letter towards Anna. Anna stood up and turned the letter over to break the wax seal and saw it was blue. Anna tore the letter open and read it quickly and then looked up to the Weselton delegate who was wearing a huge smile on his face. "What does it say Princess Anna" Rapunzel asked.

"It says that Arendelle is under siege from Weselton by sea and land" the entire hall gasped and all of them looked to the delegate and words like betrayal and dishonorable where muttered by the gathering people.

"Now that Arendelle isn't holding all the power I think we should get down to business" the delegate said gesturing for Anna to retake her seat.

Anna walked over and put the letter on the table "How is this possible? Weselton doesn't have a navy strong enough to threaten Arendelle anymore" Anna said bluntly.

It wasn't that delegate from Weselton that spoke next it was Prince Raith "Princess I might be able to answer that question"

"Don't you dare betray our treaty" the delegate spat at Raith.

"My father and brothers wished that they never agreed to your alliance it has only cost us ships, men, supplies and now my brother could die. I will not let that happen. Princess Weselton staged a coup at their neighbored Westro. Weselton was able to take control of the entire country with little to no blood shed that is where Weselton was able to capture and control their new navy of three galleons, and four frigates" Raith explained.

"But that doesn't make sense Queen Elsa can stop any attacker from even approaching the city how do you have it under siege" Anna looked down at the letter to see if she miss read it. Anna gasped with shock, the letter wasn't in Elsa beautiful elegant flowing hand writing but in blocky square writing and was signed Guard Captain Rolo. "Why didn't Elsa send this" Anna asked out loud to no one. Several people gathered around Anna and looked at the letter.

"Awww the Ice Queen might be feeling a little under the weather" the delegate mocked. "Magic is an abomination on this land and it has been dying out for years. The fairies of the south have all disappeared probably dead, the witches of the north and the evil queen in the south all dead. Magic was leaving this world until your sister was born. An abomination that needed to be stopped" the delegate's fat face was red with anger. "You sister is probably dead now from a bad drink and good riddance to the Ice Monster and hail to the new Queen of Arendelle Queen Anna" the delegate said and started laughing.

Anna in one fluid motion put one foot on her chair the other on the table and flung herself at the delegate from Weselton wrapping her fingers around his fat neck and her momentum knocked him back word until she was on top of him trying to chock the life out of him. There was a lot of noise around Anna but she ignored it and just watched as the fat fingers tried to pry her fingers from his neck. Suddenly multiple arms wrapped around Anna and combined they were stronger then Anna. Someone was dragging her away from the delegate as he was now gasping for air. Anna saw one of his hands lying on the floor and stomped the heel of her boot down on it as people dragged her away. It made a loud crunching sound when she did and the delegate howled in pain while gasping for air.

"If you did anything to my sister I swear on my ancestors that I will personally hunt down everyone from Weselton and put their head on a pike. Do you hear me EVERYONE" Anna screamed.

"There is the Valkyrie of Arendelle that we have all been hearing about" someone said. Suddenly there was another large commotion and Anna saw that the Weselton guards had their swords drawn and Anna's Arendelle guards were standing in front of her between them with their hands on their swords but not drawn yet.

"Enough this is a peace summit" a voice that Anna was able to tell was King Eric's rang out beside her. Anna looked up and saw that it was King Eric, Prince Eugene and Prince Raith that pulled her off the Weselton delegate and where still holding her aloft.

Anna then got her feet back under her and took a deep breath "Men stand down. I have already dishonored Arendelle enough" Anna said plainly getting her rage back under control. The Arendelle guardsmen removed their hands from their swords but still stood in between Anna and Weselton guards that still had their swords out.

"Guards please take the Weselton delegate to his room and have the doctor come tend to him immediately" King Eric's voice rang out again. The three men still stood around Anna in case she was going to attack the delegate again.

"I am sorry for my behavior your Majesties and Highnesses. I will gladly return to face the punishment of my transgressions after I ensure that my sister, people and city are safe" Anna said plainly.

"I will not punish you for what you did here today Princess. Weselton had no interest in peace they only used this meeting and us to lure you into a falls sense of security. What can I do to help Arendelle" King Eric stated plainly.

"Corona will also stand with Arendelle in this matter. Weselton has disregarded the peace of our lands and acted with no honor" Princess Rapunzel chimed in as well.

"Arendelle thanks you for your kindness but I will not pull anyone else into this senseless war. This is between Arendelle and Weselton now" Anna replied

"Your Highness my brother" Prince Raith asked quietly.

"No harm will come from to your brother I will remember that is was the Southern Isles information that told Arendelle of the strength of the attacking army. If my sister or I are still in power when the dust settles we will accept whatever else the Southern Isle's think is a fair sum and will return your brother" Anna said quietly contemplating what to do next.

"Is there anything we can do Princess" Princess Melody asked.

"Pray for the health of my sister and for the souls of everyone that might die in this useless war" Anna said as she headed for the door. "This peace summit is over and I thank everyone for their hospitality and kindness. Arendelle is indebted to you". Anna then turned and her guards flanked her "I saw several of our merchant ships in the harbor. I want one of you to run to the harbor and have the captains drop everything and sail as fast as they can to Aston of Wesselton. Admiral Regar and Major Chorak are there and they need to immediately fill any cargo hold that isn't filled with men or ammunition with supplies from Aston. Then they are to BURN Aston to the ground then meet me at Kristinasund" Anna spoke with anger. One of the guards ran off to deliver the information.

Anna entered her room and immediately undid and pulled her dress off and threw it on the bed. Anna then moved around the bed and pulled out two suit cases and put them on the bed. When she packed them Elsa made the comment that she was being silly but agreed with Anna when she said 'I would rather have the equipment and not need it than need it and not have it'. Anna quickly pulled on the dark green pantaloons, light green blouse, and pulled out her mother's gold engraved bow and her father's sword. After strapping the sword to her hip and pulling the quiver with only her unstrung bow in it over her shoulder, Anna noticed herself in the mirror and saw her braids were a mess from the fight and struggle. Anna quickly started undoing them when a knock came at her door.

"Enter" Anna said as she finished one braid and worked on the other. Princess Melody walked in and looked at Anna with wide eyes.

"You look different. It's a good different but I wanted to talk to you before you leave" Melody said as she walked up to Anna. Anna had to smile at what Melody said though because around a year ago Anna had said the same thing to Elsa in her ice palace.

"I am going to war Princess. Dresses are no place for war" Anna had said that a few weeks ago as well only to her handmaiden. Anna finished fixing her braid and turned and looked at Melody who grabbed both of Anna's hands.

"Promise me you will be ok. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying" Melody said while she looked at the floor. Anna angled her head to the side slightly. What was Melody trying to say, over the last week they have been spending a lot of time together and their friendship had grown. Anna was about to say something when Melody suddenly pulled Anna into a kiss. This was not peck on the lips between friends or family Melody wanted more from Anna. Melody pulled away when she must have realized that Anna wasn't kissing back.

Anna brought her hands up and touched Melody's face to stop her from looking away. "Thank you so much for your kindness and your love but I can't Melody. My heart is already split in two and I can't split it anymore. My heart is in Arendelle with two people I love more than life itself, one might be sick and dying the other might soon fallow if I don't do something. I might live through this but if I lose both of them my heart dies with them and I will only be an empty shell. You deserve so much more than me" Anna said quietly and tears were streaming down Melody's face. Anna then kissed Melody's forehead and hugged her tightly. When they pulled away "I have to go please forgive me".

"I love you Princess Anna. Please promise you will come back to me" Melody asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I won't make a promise that I can't guarantee I can keep. I don't know if I will live through this war, but if I do I will come and see you again I will promise you that" Anna said she started to move around the room packing up her things. Melody had to take a few moments to gather herself together and began to help Anna pack. In no time there were servants there moving Anna's bags out and headed to the docks.

Melody then grabbed Anna's arm and they head toward the docks. When they reach the docks Anna was happy to see that all the Arendelle merchant ships that were in dock were now fading off into the horizon. Everyone was at the dock again including Prince Raith. Melody let go of Anna's arm and went and stood by her parents. Anna said her goodbyes to each of them individually giving hugs to Melody, Rapunzel and Queen Ariel. Giving handshakes to Eugene, Raith and King Eric and then made her way over to the gang plank. Anna's guards had already boarded the ship and the Captain was waiting and assisted Anna off the gang plank as she boarded the ship. The Captain started yelling out orders for the ship to pull out, Anna turned and saw everyone was still standing there watching. Anna then drew her sword and gave the salute, she had seen her father give and men give to her father, to the group. They each saluted back to Anna in their own way and Melody blew her a kiss. Anna then turned and the Captain was waiting for her.

"Where to your Highness" the Captain asked.

"To Kristinasund as fast as this ship can take us, and then to war Captain" every man on the ship saluted Anna and then chanted Arendelle over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Frozen or any characters.

**Valkyrie at War 6:**

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Anna, Kristoff and Elsa.

**Summary:** Is Elsa really coming down with a cold or is it more? Kristoff has his suspicions and he makes a split decision that could save lives.

Elsa was sitting in the library reading reports. The power play worked wonderfully Aston the major port for Weselton was completely under Arendelle control. When Elsa sent letters offering a peace summit they were immediately accepted and now Anna was probably in Denmark by now, to get compensation for the cowardice surprise attack on a peaceful country, the loss of people and then the return of the prisoners. It should be a quick negotiation but you never know with these things. A knock came at the door and Elsa said "Enter".

Kristoff entered and bowed and said "Queen Elsa my I join you".

"Kristoff you may call me Elsa when we are alone" Elsa said as she gestured for him to sit in a chair across the small table full of papers. "I figured you would be up in the mountains or visiting your family with Anna gone".

"Anna asked me to stay and help you in any way while she was gone. I didn't know how I could help, that's why it has taken me so long" Kristoff explained as he poured two glasses of white wine that was sitting near Elsa and putting one next to her "So is there anything I can do".

"Thank you. You've changed Kristoff. Last year you would be two days outside of Arendelle after Anna left. Now look here you are staying" Elsa said with a smile.

"Anna has a way of making everyone more likable. I now see a better side of people that I never knew about. Anna opened my eyes to that, it took her a while but I had to make a choice. Do I want to be with Anna, who loved being around people, or do I continue to dislike everyone and not be with Anna" Kristoff explained while sipping the wine.

"Well let me see here." Elsa didn't want to insult Kristoff by saying he was a commoner and shouldn't be reading some of these reports, but the way Anna looked at him could mean that someday he could be prince and should learn how to help. "Here I have a small stack of reports from our ice farmers. Could you look through them and give me a small summery, ice farming was the only industry that wasn't nearly crippled in the battle of Arendelle" Elsa handed him the small stack.

"Thank you. I am hoping to propose to Anna when she comes of age and I would hate to be a burden" Kristoff started then stopped and started to stutter with random words. Kristoff then looked at Elsa who was smiling at his reaction. "I umm never mind".

"Well at least she will have known you for more than twenty four hours. I will most likely give my blessing" Elsa said with a smile and the both laughed a little before they went back to the reports.

"Will you really allow your sister to marry a commoner" Kristoff asked as he moved to the next report.

"It is a new age and time Kristoff. Royals have started marring commoners all over. At least you had a respectable job before meeting my sister; a Princess in an allied country married a wanted thief" Elsa commented.

Kristoff just nodded his head and turned to another report before saying "What does your sister see in me. I'm am orphaned, loaner, who's best friend is a reindeer that I made up a voice for and my adopted family are trolls" Kristoff scoffed.

"I don't know what would a orphaned, attention starved, abandonment issued princess who had to replace her best friend with a bunch of paintings, mainly one of Joan of Arc, really see in you" Elsa and Kristoff started to laugh very hard before Elsa finished. "At least your best friend has a pulse" Elsa said between giggles, I can see why Anna likes you though Elsa thought. The two of them spent of the rest of the night reading reports.

Elsa received a letter from King Eric that Anna had arrived safely and the peace summit was underway. Elsa had spent the entire day in meetings and the day was going fairly well until after lunch time when she started feeling like she was going to be sick. Elsa skipped dinner and went to the library to read the days reports. A knock came at the door after Elsa had made it half way through the stack of reports. "Enter" Elsa croaked.

Kristroff walked in and walked over and took the chair that he occupied last night. "You ok your majesty" Kristoff asked with a little concern in his voice.

"I might be coming down with something" Elsa croaked her throat was sore. Kristoff got up and poured both of them some wine and handed one to Elsa. They both took a drink and Elsa's throat did feel better after the wine. "Thank you Kristoff" Elsa's voice sounded better already. "I received a letter from King Eric that Anna arrived safely and the peace summit has begun. Hopefully it will be quick and we can have this whole war behind us" Elsa drank more wine and started to feel better.

"Thank you for the news" Kristoff said after Elsa handed Kristoff a stack of reports to go through. "Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow and have Kai or the Guard Captain take your place".

"No I am starting to feel better I'll just work through it. Thank you for your concern though Kristoff" Elsa said with a slight smile. Kristoff smiled back at Elsa before reading the reports that Elsa had handed him.

Kristoff filled his morning with a lot of small chores around the castle that Elsa assigned him. Elsa and Kristoff shared lunch and Kristoff thought Elsa looked a little better than the night before. When Elsa skipped Dinner again Kristoff started to worry. Once again Kristoff found Elsa in the library looking at reports.

"You ok" Kristoff asked as he poured wine for the two of them again.

"I might take your advice and let Kai and Guard Captain Rolo take my meetings tomorrow" Elsa spoke with a soft pained voice. Elsa looked at the wine Kristoff sat on the table next to her with a pained look.

"Want me to take it away" Kristoff asked as he reached for the wine.

"No if I'm sick I need to drink to flush it out" Elsa spoke as she snatched the wine from Kristoffs grasp. Kristoff sat in the chair across a small table from Elsa, where he often saw Anna sitting and watched as Elsa took a long drink from the glass he had given her. Elsa then did something Kristoff had never seen she shivered after swallowing the wine.

"You just shivered are you sure you are ok" Kristoff was very concerned now.

"I think I'm going to skip the rest of these reports and go to bed" Elsa set the reports down and stood and she wobbled so much that Kristoff had to jump up to catch her. "Maybe I'll have a doctor come see me tomorrow".

"Want me to go get Grand Pabbie. I bet he would be more help than any doctor" Kristoff helped Elsa walk toward her bedroom.

"It is probably not needed Kristoff. Thank you for your concern" Elsa spoke but Kristoff had already decided he was going to go get Grand Pabbie to look at Elsa. Kristoff couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than just a cold. Elsa's handmaidens took Elsa from Kristoff and helped her behind the changing screen. Kristoff left Elsa's room and immediately went to the stables. Sven was excited to get out and go for a run.

It was nearly midnight by the time Kristoff arrived at the Valley most of the trolls were asleep but Kristoff quickly moved in and saw that Grand Pabbie was awake looking at the stars.

"Grand Pabbie I need your help" Kristoff said quietly trying to not wake everyone up.

"Of course Kristoff what is wrong" Grand Pabbie spoke quietly as well.

"There is something wrong with Elsa. She thinks it is a cold but I don't think it is" Kristoff explained.

"I don't understand why you think it might be something more but I will get my herb bag and we can go" Grand Pabbie rolled off to gather what he needed. Kristoff learned long ago that he couldn't rush Pabbie and that he would come when he was ready.

It took Grand Pabbie a while but Sven took them quickly back to Arendelle. The horizon was starting to light up with sunrise soon approaching. Kristoff wanted to get Pabbie through town and into the castle with as few people knowing or seeing the elder. The gate guards didn't even look twice at Kristoff and Sven, they had seen them come and go over the years and this was a common time for Kristoff to arrive after getting a load of ice during the summer. It would be the castle guards that will ask questions. Making their way through town was fairly uneventful and the sun was half way up by the time they started across the bridge to the castle. Just as Kristoff thought the guards at the castle gates started to ask why Kristoff was gone all night and who, what and why was Kristoff trying to bring a large rock into the castle. Grand Pabbie just waved his hand and the guards eyes unfocused then smiled at Kristoff and waved him into the castle.

"The head is easily changed" Pabbie whispered to Kristoff behind a smile. Kristoff and Pabbie quickly made their way to Elsa's bedroom, after making sure Sven was comfortable in the stables. Kai was coming out of the bedroom just as Kristoff was walking up.

"Kristoff we have been looking for you. There is a doctor in there that has some questions for you" Kai spoke with a very grave voice.

"Why what is wrong with the Queen" Kristoff asked.

"We can't wake her up" Kai started when he saw Pabbie.

"Let us go in and talk to the doctor" Pabbie once again waves his hand and Kai just nodded and walked off. Kristoff opened the door and saw a man in the room with a clean shave, short cropped blond hair and a pair of glasses on his face. The man turned and saw Kristoff and Pabbie and stared at Pabbie. Pabbie moved forward and waved his hand once again and the doctor's eyes went unfocused for a second then said

"Good they found you and you brought a second opinion. Everyone had reported that you spent the most time with the queen. When did she start feeling badly and for how long".

"Two days ago I noticed she skipped dinner, later that evening she said she was feeling bad after lunch" Kristoff explained "The next day she looked worse and then last night she shivered" Pabbie looked up at Kristoff with shock after hearing that. The doctor nodded and Pabbie walked over and placed his hands on Elsa's head and closed his eyes. The doctor was either in deep thought or Pabbies spell was doing something to him.

"This isn't magic or a sickness that I can detect it must be some sort of poison" Pabbie speaks very softly "my magic can't cure poison but I have herbs that might help but". The news shocked Kristoff to his core.

The doctor interrupted with "If it is poison we need to find the source of entry. Some poisons can be introduced by a scratch, injection, breathing it in or ingested. Kristoff can you leave and send in her hand maiden so that we can inspect the queen". Kristoff nodded and left the room after calling in a handmaiden.

"Where did Kai go" Kristoff asked the handmaiden and she mumbled the library. Kristoff had to tell Kai that the queen has been poisoned. They needed to send Anna a message about this. Kristoff opened the door to the library and saw it wasn't just Kai but also the Guard Captain and Admiral Westerguard. All three looked at Kristoff with expectations "We have to send Anna a message because".

Before Kristoff could finish a messenger pushed his way in and said "There is a blue wax letter for the queen from Kristinasund".

All three men looked at each other and then it was the Guard Captain "The Queen is not capable of taking a message, hand it here quickly". The messenger handed the message over and the Guard Captain opened it and his eyes moved quickly over it and widened in shock. The Guard Captain then handed the message to the Admiral as he said "I want every runner up here immediately". Kristoff and Kai looked to the Admiral and his head shot up as the first runner made it to the door.

"The Queen is unable to command or discharge the duty. I declare that the Council of Arendelle must be enacted. Guard Captain the city is under your control, I will take command of the harbor and Kai you are in control of the castle. Runner head to the docks and inform the dock master that the Queen Elsa's Lance must be battle ready by tomorrow" the Admiral spoke so loud that Kristoff couldn't hear what the Guard Capatin was talking about but Kai snatched the letter and spoke out loud.

"Kristinasund has reported that a large fleet is headed toward Arendelle they could be here as early as this evening". The whole room was in chaos when Kristoff was shocked to hear that an enemy fleet was approaching, but then remembered why he had come into the room.

"The doctors think that the queen has been poisoned" Kristoff didn't speak very loud but the whole room stopped and went silent.

"What did you say Kristoff" Kai asked as he grabbed Kristoff's arm.

"The doctors think the queen has been poisoned and they are looking for where it was introduced" Kristoff said again. The shock that Kristoff felt after hearing the news was reflected in every man in the room.

"No one leaves this city by boat or land. I want every exit closed and anyone wanting to leave sent to this council" the Guard Captain was the first to act.

"I want the harbor locked down no one leaves. Raise the chain" Admiral Westerguard jumped into action.

"I want a list of every castle servant hired after the gates were opened tell now" Kai started sending orders at last. They were all sending orders all over the city but none of them said anything about sending a letter to Anna.

"We need to notify Princess Anna" Kristoff spoke very loudly to get everyone's attention. The three men all reacted differently, Kai just nodded, Admiral Westerguard glared at Kristoff and Guard Captain Rolo sat down and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Kristoff is right; Anna will notify Admiral Regar and Major Chorak" Guard Captain Rolo spoke as he wrote.

"Tell her about Elsa as well" Kristoff said.

"I don't have to. Anna is smart and she will notice that I have sent the letter and not Elsa" Guard Captain Rolo finished the letter and Kai melted blue wax on the letter and they pushed the Arendelle seal. The room went back to chaos of men sending orders and runners moving in and out of the room. Kristoff knew that he was only in the way here and made his way back to the Queens room.

After knocking at the door a handmaiden opened and allowed Kristoff in.

"Did you find anything" Kristoff asked as he walked in.

"No we didn't. There isn't an injury site any ware on the Queen" Grand Pabbie spoke but then the blond doctor finished

"Which means it was ether breathed in or she ate it. Since no one else is sick we are leaning towards ingestion".

"We need to find what kind of poison was used to truly cure it, but there are some herbs we can use to help fight it" Pabbie spoke as he started to place select herbs in a tea pot to steep. Kristoff thought Kai should hear this; he was looking for the poisoner. Kristoff then moved back to the library and Kai was still sitting there issuing orders.

"Kai the doctors think the Queen ingested the poison, unless others are sick" Kai looked up and simply nodded.

"Everyone that handled the Queen's food needs to be held and interviewed anyone on the list that is missing well be considered guilty" Kai spoke plainly.

Kristoff was standing on the wall of the castle watching the sun set behind an enemy fleet that had started to unload hundreds of men on to the eastern beach. Anna had described the site she had seen several times but nothing could have prepared him for the actual sight. Even as a child there were stories about the chain that could be raised between the two harbor guard towers but no one had seen it for generations, when the chain was inspected the guards would raise it at night. It was an imposing sight to see, but the Admiral had moved Arendelle warships near the chain.

Kristoff didn't even hear the Guard Captain walk up next to him until he spoke "That is a sight I wish I would have never seen again after last time and now here we are again".

"Hopefully this time will be different" Kristoff said grimly.

"I have learned from last time. We won't be tricked again and they won't get in the city nearly as easily. If they do get in we have new surprises for them" Guard Captain Rolo spoke with a hopeful tone.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I know that last time all able body men had to arm and help out last time. I'm willing to help in any way" Kristoff was ready to fight for Arendelle. Kristoff was not in Arendelle for the first battle of Arendelle and he felt guilt for not being here for Anna or Arendelle.

"The Guard was reinforced by the army and we have many more men than we did before, but could always use one more. Can you wield a weapon" Guard Captain Rolo asked.

"Not really. I can fight off wolves or ice but I have never fought another man really" Kristoff was honest.

"What we can use your talents to move things around the city. We have barricades to set up and traps to set, just like trapping wolves. Hopefully this is just their response to our power play. I just want to know where they got these ships. Last we had heard Weselton only had three frigates. Where did they get three Galleons, six frigates and all those merchant ships" Guard Captain Rolo spoke with wonder. "If you know any other ice farmers that want to help we can use any carts and strong backs we can get our hands on".

Kristoff spent the next week moving things all over the city with Sven. The cart Anna gave him gave got more use over the last week then the prior year. The Weselton forces never moved. They stopped all water and ground traffic in route to Arendelle. Guard Captain Rolo started to enforce rationing of food and supplies. Elsa's condition was starting to improve with Pabbies herbs, but Kai still had no luck in finding out whom the poisoner was. Without knowing what poison was used they can only try different combinations until they find the right one. The doctor was able to put a very small tube down into Elsa's stomach in order to give her liquids so she doesn't starve to death before they found the cure. The doctor had only heard of the procedure but with Pabbies help they were able to place it.

Kristoff was sitting at a table that was set up in one of the towers of the castle and the sun was rising behind his back. Kristoff was facing the Weselton army when he noticed that the army was moving, away from Arendelle. Kristoff jumped to his feet and ran down to the Guard Captain's office.

"Guard Captain the Weselton Army is moving away from the city" Kristoff yelled through the door as he knocked. Guard Captain Rolo opened the door with a large looking glass and they both moved up the tower.

"Where are they going? They are moving into the mountains east of Arendelle. There is no way to attack from that direction" Guard Captain Rolo just spoke out loud. Then Kristoff noticed the ships were moving as well. A runner was sent to Admiral Westerguard and he joined them shortly after.

"Those ships are in battle" Admiral Westerguard pointed out just as Kristoff saw one of the ships catch fire. Admiral Westerguard knew his opportunity when he saw it. In under an hour the harbor chain was down and the home fleet was moving to engage the enemy fleet. Most of the Weselton army had moved into the mountain passes east of Arendelle.

"The only explanation I have is that Princess Anna and Major Chorak have gotten an army to draw the Weselton army up into the passes where numbers are nullified. I hope they were able to get more men then the Major had to take Aston because even in the mountain passes they have no hope" Guard Capitan Rolo explained his thoughts.

"Knowing Princess Anna though I wouldn't be surprised if she did attack with what Major Chorak had at Aston and she had some brilliant, complicated dangerous plan" Kristoff spoke plainly. Kristoff and Rolo watched the sea battle unfold when they started hearing horn blasts near the East Mountain. "O god. There hasn't been an avalanche from the east mountain this year has there".

"No why" Guard Captain Rolo asked but Kristoff could see the Captain came to the same conclusion that Kristoff had. Anna must be trying to trigger the avalanche with the horn blasts in order to bury the Weselton Army and making it smaller. Several horn blasts happened but Kristoff couldn't see any change in the mountain. Whatever Anna had planned obviously failed and hopefully she had a backup plan. Kristoff and Rolo could only just stand there silent observers for what seemed like forever. Finally Guard Captain Rolo pointed toward the sea battle. It appeared that the attack from both sides was able to overpower the attacking fleet. Both men then turned toward the East Mountain even though neither of them could see the battle. Suddenly the entire side of the mountain started to collapse.

"O god" Kristoff said at the same time as Guard Captain Rolo. This wasn't going to a normal yearly avalanche, the entire mountain seemed like it was sliding down toward what Kristoff could only assume where the fighting armies were engaged. After several minutes the noise started to reach Arendelle. It started with a loud cracking noises and then rumbling that Kristoff couldn't even imagine what it sounded like. Then the snow hit the eastern range and snow flew up into the air and it appeared to start snowing in Arendelle. Kristoff could only say "I hope Anna and our men were able to get out of the way of that".

If you don't want to wait for me to finish this story they are complete at

: ~kain772

DeviantART :


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Valkyrie at War 7: **

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Anna

**Summary:** Arendelle under siege again and Elsa poisoned Anna had to try and find a way to fight an enemy army much larger than her own. How will Anna find a way to defeat such difficult numbers.

Anna was amazed at how fast the Captain was able to make the trip to Kristinasund. When headed south it took three days to Kristinasund then another five days to Denmark. The captain made the trip back to Kristinasund in three. As soon as Anna arrived she went to work luckily Kristinasund saw the fleet moving past and the governor there called for a militia to be formed. The militia had been training for nearly a week by the time Anna arrived. Amazingly enough three days after Anna arrived Admiral Regar's fleet and Major Chorak arrived.

"We had the most favorable winds you Highness I have never seen our ships sail so far so fast" Admiral Regar spoke.

"Are our ships and men are they ready for war" Anna asked looking at both men.

"The fleet is ready but we don't know our enemy strength is though" Admiral Regar started.

"The men will need a day or two to recover but they will be ready to fight for you tomorrow if you need them Princess" Major Chorak finished.

"Weselton staged a coup of Westro. They were able to take over the entire country with little to no blood shed. They got Westro's navy and army to reinforce their losses at the first battle" Anna explained. "I heard that Westro had three galleons and four frigates and an unknown amount of men".

Admiral Regar and Major Chorak both nodded their heads after hearing the information. "What about the Queen your Highness why hasn't she just froze the fjord and threw her ice warriors at them" Major Chorak asked. Anna's chest tightened and she had trouble speaking.

"I have been lead to believe that the Queen might have been poisoned. Right now I have no other information as to her health" Anna said quietly as she pulled Guard Captain Rolo's letter out to show the men.

"Betrayal again" Admiral Regar yelled in anger for the first Anna had ever seen. "Do these rats have no honor" Admiral Regar then threw his cup that was on the table across the room and it shattered against the wall. The Admiral then grabbed the table and started to slow his breath. "I apologize your Highness for my outburst" Admiral Regar then bowed to Anna.

"It is ok Admiral you reacted better than I did" Anna said with a small smile on her face. The smile and words caused the Admiral to angle his head and wait for more. Slightly embarrassed Anna continued "I might have leapt across the negotiation table and started strangling the Weselton Delegate" Major Chorak started laughing "and then when the King and two Princes were able to drag me off him I stomped on his hand with the heal of my shoe probably breaking some bones" when Anna stopped even Regar was laughing.

"You are Freyja reborn your Highness there is no way Weselton can stop us now" Major Chorak exclaimed between laughs. With the mood a little lighter Anna was about to start when Admiral Regar said.

"Wait you jumped across the table. You were at a formal event right so you were wearing a dress". Anna could only nod her head and both mean began laughing again even harder this time. Anna kept it to herself that she wasn't wearing pantaloons but a small undergarment that, Melody said, the women wear in the heat.

Finally when both men finished laughing Anna finally spoke up "Alright men how do we take back our city"?

"I had men dropped off south of Kristinasund before the ships came into dock in order to start scouting and killing enemy scouts so they don't warn the enemy of our presence. There is no guarantee that they don't already know the fleet has returned. I also have men traveling to put eyes on Arendelle itself. The governor here said the last report was from two days ago and the enemy was not attacking the walls nor had the fleets engaged each other" Major Chorak pointed at the map as he explained.

"That last report put the Weselton ships in a defensive circle at the mouth of the fjord. They will be ready to turn and attack either direction easily. If only we could communicate with Arendelle we could coordinate a pincer attack and trap both the navy and the army" Admiral Regar place little ships on the map where the defensive circle was.

"A pincer attack will work for the navy but my men are greatly outnumbered. Even if the both Kristinasund and Arendelle put every man women and child into the attack I still think we would be out numbered" Major Chorak said grimly.

"Maybe I should have accepted help from the other leaders" Anna said discouraged at hearing the numbers.

"No" both men spoke in unison. Major Chorak then waved Admiral Regar to continue. "Arendelle can win its own wars your Highness we don't need to be in debit to some foreigner" Regar said and Chorak just nodded his head in agreement.

"Then how do we do it" Anna asked but both men just stood in silence staring at the map of Arendelle. Men Anna thought. They won't ask for help even when they can't solve the problem. "When the Army finds out that we burned Aston they will surly assault the walls. I hope that we won't have the same problem as before so it shouldn't be as easy to get into the city. There are more men and our defenses have been shored up. If we attack outright we will lose. If they attack the city we can attack from behind but I'm not sure if we will fare any better that way. We need to divide the army up into more manageable amounts" Anna said finally coming up with an idea but how to divide the enemy up.

They three of them spent the entire day in that room trying to come up with a plan and still had nothing. Anna had laid her head down on the table in frustration and was playing with one of her braids. Anna knew that they wouldn't be able to keep the fleets return a secret for very long eventually an enemy scout will see them and report it. Anna started to pick up her braid and dropping it from increasing heights.

"Major why is the east wall the weakest point" Anna asked without raising her head up and still playing with her braid.

"Years ago an avalanche land slide mix leveled the old east wall and crated a large flat area to where an army can set up. It is in range of the wall to attack but you could theoretically set up siege engines like catapults and trebuchets to bring down the wall" Major Chorak responded and then continued to inspect the floor or his shoes.

"Do we know if the east mountain avalanche has happened this year yet" Anna asked at random. Anna's mind was wondering from subject to subject.

"I don't think so. After missing last years I would have bet money that it was going to go early this year" Major Chorak spoke but never looked up.

"Has the avalanche ever skipped a year before" Anna asked now just out of curiosity.

"Once when I was very young" Admiral Regar spoke this time. "It missed a winter then the next summer when the avalanche let lose it tore down the mountain and hit the east mountain range so hard it made it snow in Arendelle. We were able to have snowball fights and make snow men in the middle of summer" Regar smiled at the memories.

Anna stood and started contemplating the map once again. "Admiral how did it snow in Arendelle the east mountain is over a day's walk from Arendelle". Anna pointed at the map.

"I'm not sure Princess but I remember it snowing and the adults talking about the East Mountain Avalanche that year". Admiral Regar started looking at the map next to Anna. Could the snow have moved that far, what could have made the snow go up in the air so it looked like it was snowing.

"Admiral could the snow have come off the East mountain and actually have made it to the mountains of the fjord so that it threw the snow into the air" Anna dragged her finger from the mountain to the fjord.

"I never thought about it as a child but that would be the only explanation" Regar said tugging at his beard. No it would be too dangerous to Arendelle and its army to try and start an avalanche that could wipe out the city. Anna started to give into despair. Elsa might be dying and there is nothing Anna could do about it without going back to the negotiation table. Anna can't go back to the negotiation table because she wasted all her chips. Aston burned to the ground, they stole every ounce of tradable goods they could and she attacked the delegate and probably broke his hand.

"What are you thinking Princess Anna" Major Chorak asked standing and looking at her.

"Nothing it was a stupid idea and even more dangerous for Arendelle then the enemy army" Anna said as she buries her face in her hands.

"I would like to hear it" the Major requested.

"I was thinking about trying to draw the enemy army up into the mountains and then starting an avalanche that could bury half of them. But you can't control an avalanche let alone aim it and I would be putting our men in just as much danger as the enemy. Just saying it out loud makes it even more ridiculous sounding" Anna got up and headed for the door "I'm going for a walk" and quickly left before either of them could say anything. Anna just walked and walked, it was getting close to sunset and the air started to cool. Anna found herself at the militia training grounds there where archery dummies with training bows and arrows in barrels, wooden swords and shields in barrels and everything you can think of. Anna found herself at the archery range; she could go back to get her bow and use it but Anna didn't want to go back and run into the Major or Admiral.

So Anna picked up a training bow restrung it and started firing arrows down range. The simple mind numbness of the action of line up, pull back and release calmed Anna's nerves. It was starting to get harder and harder to see the targets as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. Anna realized that she didn't need to see the targets they weren't moving so she just continued until darkness surrounded her and the barrel was nearly empty.

"You know normally people would have stopped when they couldn't see the target anymore" Major Choraks voice called out from behind Anna. Anna quickly turned and saw him sitting at a table with a candle. It was just little lite that Anna didn't even notice it arrived.

"How long have you been sitting there Major" Anna asked as she unstrung the bow and put it away.

"Only about the last ten or fifteen arrows, let's go see how you did" Chorak grabbed the candle and started to walk downrange. "The Admiral started to get a little worried after it got dark out since you don't know Kristinasund as well as Arendelle, he thought you might get lost" Chorak held up the candle and Anna could see that all her arrows except one had hit the target. "What happened there" Chorak asked.

"It was the first arrow. I was unaccustomed with the bow. The first shot is always the hardest" Anna picked up the pieces of the arrow that had hit the brick wall behind the targets. Chorak started pulling arrows out of the target.

"You know the avalanche idea isn't as bad as you might think. Because of the yearly avalanche it has carved a pretty normal path down the mountain and into the valley below. You can't tell from Arendelle because you are looking down the path of the arrow but I grew up here in Kristinasund and from here you can see that the avalanche always takes the same path. It is a dangerous idea but it might be the only option we have. Admiral Regar thinks that once he attackes the enemy fleet Admiral Westerguard will take that as a chance to attack as well. All we will have to do is keep the armies attention until after our navy finishes off the Weselton navy. Regar is confident that he can win the sea battle, I am not sure if we can win the land battle but we don't have to win just keep them from attacking Arendelle until the sea battle it won" Major Chorak then starts to carry all the arrows back and Anna had to pick up the candle and fallow behind.

"You are talking about sacrificing the lives of hundreds of your brethren in the army and all the militia men here" Anna exclaimed as she caught up with the little bit of light.

"No I wouldn't sacrifice militia, nor would I need to. The avalanche idea is sound, unpredictable but sound. If it works then the army won't have to be sacrificed if it doesn't" Major Chorak dropped all the arrows back into the barrel "there isn't a man on this base that wouldn't gladly die to protect Arendelle, the Queen or You. It is a small price for us to pay" the Major then held his hand out for the candle.

"I don't want anyone to die for me or for Arendelle" Anna said sadly as she handed the candle to the Major.

"All men die your highness, but do all men really get to live. I have already sent men out to scout the path of the avalanche and were we can stand our ground if we need" Major Chorak then started to lead Anna back into town. Anna and the Major walked in silence as he led her back to the governor's house where Anna was staying.

After opening the door for Anna and bowing her inside Anna turned to the Major and said "If it is my plan that could send all those men to their death then I will stand with those men live or die Major" Major Corak opened his mouth to talk but Anna just kept talking "and I will order you and Admiral Regar to fallow my orders if I have to". Major Corak just closed his mouth and bowed again very low to Anna before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Valkyrie at War 8:**

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Anna

**Summary:** Anna stands at the side of the Arendelle army to fight for Arendelle. Will her desperate plan of starting an avalanche to even the numbers against Weselton work?

Anna was standing on a hill overlooking a large bottle neck that Major Corak chose as their first defensive line. A group of soldiers will engage the enemy and fall back into this pass. It is only wide enough for about ten men across and it will make the larger armies numbers less of a factor. There are several militia men that volunteered, were good with bows and knew the mountain passes well enough that Anna and several of them will rain arrows down on the enemy at random times to slow them down if the army has to retreat. There are two other bottle neck locations that the army will make a stand before the final area that has been carved smooth from years and years of avalanches. The last stand location is another slight bottle neck that should be just out of the path of the avalanche, at least that is what Anna hoped.

Anna had her mother's bow with her and three quivers of arrows at each bottle neck waiting for her. It was a hard lesson learned at the first battle of Arendelle that she ran out of arrows quickly. Anna could hear the sounds of battle heading up the mountain pass. There would not be a full volley this time just pick targets and fire at your own pace.

Several men in Arendelle army uniforms ran up the hill and they spoke to the Major. "Enemy at the gates" Major Chorak yelled and the army in unison drew their weapons. Anna pulled an arrow out and nocked it in her bow. The sun light gleamed off the golden engraving on her bow and the men looked up at her and started to cheer. Then the rest of the Arendelle attack team came moving into view several of them fell back quickly Anna saw also several men get cut down by Weselton members. The front line of the Weselton army surged like a wave at the Arendelle men.

Anna took aim and fired her arrow flew straight and true into the chest of her target just below the neck above any chest armor and the man fell to the ground. Anna continued as the front lines of men collided. The Arendelle army absorbed the impact of men but gave only a little ground. Anna continued firing over and over again like the night before only this time men fell over and over again. The enemy tried to fire back but crossbow bolts didn't have the range that Anna's bowmen had. All too soon though Anna's second quiver was empty. Anna started to look for officers in the Weselton army some glint of gold or silver on their shoulders something to give them away. Soon she found a target a man yelling at the front line of men, he soon found it hard to speak with an arrow in his neck. Anna could see though that the push of men was too much for the Arendelle line. They kept falling back step by step and soon the pass would open up to a large flatland and they could be surrounded.

A flag started to wave and Anna knew that several lines of men started to move to the second pass. Anna and her archers quickly ran through the second pass and took position above it again. This time they could fire at the enemy before they even made it to the Arendelle line. Anna didn't use all her arrows from her last quiver and three more waited for her at the second position. Anna didn't have to wait long for the Arendelle men to come streaming to the second pass and forming a second line. Anna knew that some men stayed behind and would quickly be surrounded and killed and she said a small prayer for them.

Anna saw that the line or Weselton army was surging up the pass this time very disorganized. Anna's prior effort of killing officers might have helped because instead of a crush of men the first few lines where quickly cut down by Arendelle swords. Anna emptied two more quivers into the mass of men and then again started selecting her target much more carefully. Anna then heard one of the archers with her scream something. Anna turned to look and saw that she had lost herself in the battle and the Arendelle line had been pushed back so far that her escape route was almost cut off. Anna sprinted after the men leaving behind a half full quiver of arrows.

Anna saw the line start to pull back past her escape route but the men saw her running and several of them pushed back. Anna drew her sword and brought it across a man's face and she moved into the line of men. Several hands pulled her to the back of the line though and one man yelled at her to "move to the third position quickly". Anna knew that they were standing their ground and maybe dying for her. So she put away her sword and ran to the third and last position. This last position had a large tree that Anna skillfully climbed. Anna was out of breath by the time she reached a stable limb that she could fire from. It didn't give Anna the height that she would have liked to pick her targets but Anna would have to make do.

Anna realized that they had lost about a third of the army just in baiting the enemy here. The last Anna could see, though most of the army laying siege to Arendelle had moved at least some to fallow the attackers. Anna started to see the Weselton army moving. They were once again organized though so it meant some commanders had moved to the front or some lower ranking men had stepped up to the challenge of leading. Anna started choosing her targets according to if they were barking out orders or about to hurt or kill a man from Arendelle. The organized push however strained the Arendelle line and pushed them back a lot farther then Anna had expected. Anna started to just choose her targets at random because they would be at the bottom of her tree soon and Anna was within easy crossbow range. Anna quickly emptied the quivers and climbed down the tree and started to move to the last stand pass.

The area were the avalanche usually traveled was as clear as day. There were no trees, moss or grass even. The rocky ground was smooth as ice there was not even a pebble in the path. Anna and her archers go to the final stand area the only problem was there was no high ground for this area. The archers would just shoot over the line and hope for a kill here and there. Anna was not going to do that this time. They had sent piles of supplies up to the areas in case of broken swords shields even belts. Anna grabbed a shield and a belt and started to again strap the shield to her left arm. The advantages of having it strapped to you so you wouldn't drop it out weighed the disadvantages. One of the militia archers walked up and aided Anna in strapping it to her arm.

"It was a pleasure to fight by your side today Princess" the man said has he finished the strap. Anna didn't know why but she places her sword in her left hand and laid her right hand on the man's head. Anna then said a silent prayer for him another man quickly took his place and Anna continued on. Until Anna noticed she was no longer laying her hand on militia but actually Arendelle soldiers. Anna still continued until she was staring at Major Chorak in the face, he smiled and Anna placed her hand on his head and said the same prayer that she has said over a hundred times. The break was long enough for Anna to catch her breath.

"What are you doing with that shield and your sword Princess" Chorak asked.

Anna moved to where the middle of the front line would be and turned and said as loud as she could "You once said that these men are willing to die for Arendelle, Queen Elsa and me Princess Anna. Well I am standing here with my men to show that I am willing to stand, fight and die for them, for Arendelle and for Queen Elsa" Anna then raised her sword high above her head. Every man in the area roared and they gathered around Anna so that she was standing in the center. Anna placed her shield in front of her and started to bang the hilt of her sword against her shield as the last of the Arendelle men fall back to the final position.

The Weselton line stopped in it tracks seeing the line of Arendelle men with a girl at the center. They then reformed the line and started slowly stalking toward the Arendelle line. Anna then looked to her right at Major Chorak and nodded her head. Chorak took a horn from his hip and brought it to his lips and many more men did the same and they all blew their horns. The sound echoed through the mountains but no sounds of cracking ice, or any other noise. Anna nodded her head again and they again blew the horns. Still nothing they men were getting closer and started to pick up the pace.

"Once more for good measure Major" Anna yelled out. One last blasted echoed through the mountain range but nothing happened. "Men I am proud to stand and if necessary die with you" Anna yelled out and began to pound her shield with her sword hilt. The Weselton front line began the charge. Anna put her shield up and planted her feet ready to absorb the impact. Crash the impact made Annas entire body vibrate and sting but it wouldn't stop her. Anna struck out with her sword just like before, sometimes meeting flesh and sometimes meeting metal. Anna kept moving her eyes to check her left and right side. On several instances Anna was able to move to the side as a spear would come through where she had just been standing. Anna kept losing ground to the crush of the men in front of her then Anna tried something.

Anna turned to the side allowing several men through to the group of men behind her. Anna then brought her sword and shield crashing down and closed the gap and suddenly the men who thought they had broken the line were surrounded and slaughtered. Unfortunately that only worked two more times before men wouldn't come pouring through the gap. Suddenly a sword came at Anna from the gap between her shield and the next one. Anna moved to dodge it but it caught her across the right shoulder. The wound wasn't bad but it slowed her sword arm and certain actions sent searing pain down her back. Finally an Arendelle man moved in front of her and Anna stepped back from the fighting.

The much needed break only lasted a second before men broke through the thinning line though and Anna charged the hole to try and hold the line several men fallowed her. The first man that charged Anna was reckless and swung wildly at her Anna easily sidestepped the swing and drove her sword into his side. The man tried to turn but Anna turned with him and brought the edge of her shield up caught him across the bridge of the nose with a crunch and the man collapsed into a heap. Anna still brought her sword down on his head to make sure he was dead before moving on to the next.

Anna helped close the whole but the Arendelle line was losing ground fast when a sound came that Anna had never heard before. It was so loud everyone stopped fighting to find the source. Anna turned and looked at the East Mountain. It looked like the entire mountain was collapsing. The avalanche that they wanted to start at the beginning of the battle finally was happening. The avalanche started down its normal path just as they had hoped, but that hope quickly turned to fear as the snow started to roll over the tree covered hills and just continued. Down towards both armies, Anna thought 'O god what have I done'.

Anna than screamed out "Run across the valley". Men use to fallowing orders quickly started to run across the valley in a line that could take them out of the path. Anna started running as well but she was fatigued from all the running and battling from earlier in the day. Anna quickly fell behind the rest of the army. Everyone was running for their lives and no one would notice she was gone until it was all said and done. Anna looked up the hill and saw the wave of snow would reach her soon. Anna stopped and looked at her men and then up the mountain. It seemed to her that the army would actually be clear of the path of the avalanche but there was no way Anna could cover the same amount of ground her legs where to short and she was not in the same shape as the army men. Anna turned one last time and saw that she was wrong someone did notice she was gone.

"Run Anna Run" Major Chorak screamed at her but he must have known she couldn't have made it. Time seemed to slow down for Anna. Anna sheathed her father's sword and pulled her mother's bow out and secured both of them between her and her shield and faced the shield up toward the avalanche. If she had any hope it would be that it would push her body down the mountain and they could recover her family heirlooms as snow started to surround her.

If you don't want to wait for me to finish this story they are complete at

: ~kain772

DeviantART :


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Valkyrie at War Epilogue:**

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Pabbie

For the second time Anna was shocked that death was comfortable and warm. Anna opened her eyes and saw the ceiling that was in her sister's room. Then she heard voices talking near "Are you feeling any stronger your Majesty".

"Yes I was able to walk across the room" Anna heard Elsa speak "I mean with a little bit of help".

"You mean two handmaidens" the other unknown voice said.

"What about your powers Queen Elsa" Anna knew that voice it belonged to Pabbie.

"Kristoff said that I was able to make the room cool a little but not much else" Elsa replied.

"Magic is powered by the strength of the body and unfortunately you are still recovering from the poison that nearly took your life" Pabbie spoke with knowledge.

"How about your sister, any changes" the unknown voice spoke again. This time a clean shaven blond man appeared in Anna's vision and she looked at him. The man looked shocked at seeing Anna look at him. "How long has her eyes been open"? A sudden scrambling of bodies and suddenly Kristoff, Pabbie and Elsa appeared in her vision. Elsa looked gaunt, her cheek bones were clearly visible, her eyes were sunken and black and her neck was half the size. Anna went to speak but she suddenly had jolts of pain shoot up her face.

"Princess please don't try and talk. Your jaw bone was broken and we had to wire your jaw closed. I want you to try and move your arms" the blond man asked. Anna tried and noticed that neither of her arms responded to her commands. Anna shook her head no. "How about your legs"? Anna tried and again they didn't respond. Anna shook her head again. The blond man then moved around next to Anna and she saw a small, thin hand with nearly all the bones showing in his. "Do you feel this" the man then started slapping the hand. Anna shook her head no this couldn't be her hand. What the man was doing started to weight down on Anna. "It is as I feared. The back bone must have been damaged. The Princess will never be able to move anything below her neck" the man continued but Anna tried to stop listening. Suddenly Anna could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she silently began to cry.

Elsa noticed and spoke angrily "Doctor enough". Elsa then wrapped her thin frail arms around Anna and hugged her but Anna could only see Elsa do this and not feel it. Anna only felt her head rise off the pillow. Anna was shocked to see her arms wrap around Elsa and then she saw that Kristoff had moved her arms for her. "I'll heal you just like last time. I promise you just have to be patient" Elsa spoke again with tears in her eyes.

Anna couldn't keep track of the days as they past but Elsa looked better as she started to gain weight back. After a while Elsa and Pabbie started to have intense discussions about when Elsa could heal Anna. Elsa wanted to try soon but Pabbie thought they should wait. Just because Elsa felt and started to look a lot better she could cause herself to go backwards and undo what we have done. One evening Anna was staring out the window watching the last of the days sunlight fade.

"Anna" Elsa scared Anna as she walked in the room. Elsa still insisted that Anna stayed in Elsa's room just in case. Elsa crawled up on the bed and positioned herself over Anna. "I'm going to heal you tonight. I don't care what Pabbie says I can do this. You have waited long enough. However you were unconscious last time I did this, so I don't know if it will hurt or not. I sent Kirstoff to the kitchen to get me some food and he will be back in just a few minutes if something does go wrong". Anna started to shake her head no but Elsa just nodded her head "You shouldn't have to wait. It won't kill me I am sure of that". Elsa then pulled Anna's limp body into an embrace and then the cold started to pour into her body. Anna could only scream through her closed mouth in a muffled way. The cold started to flood into her body and she could suddenly feel the freezing move down her neck into the shoulders that she was unable to feel moments before then everything went black.

Anna opened her eyes again starring at the same ceiling that she had been looking at for however long she has been laying here. Anna turned her head and saw Elsa sleeping next to her. Elsa didn't look any worse from the healing. Anna then remembered and started to wiggle her fingers under the covers and felt things move. Anna then moved her left arm up and into her vision. Her arm was so small and all she could see all the bones in her arm, but she was able to move her arm. Anna then tried to wiggle her toes but nothing happened. Elsa was only able to heal half of her before Anna could only assume that her power gave out.

Elsa must have felt her move because her voice chimed out "Hay you are moving". Anna turned and looked and Elsa and hesitated to speak "The doctor removed the jaw wires you can speak".

"How are you. Did you do any damage to yourself" Anna asked.

"I apparently was unconscious for a day and after an ear full from everyone I promised I wouldn't try and heal you anymore until Pabbie gave the Ok" Elsa explained.

"You shouldn't have risked yourself for me" Anna said with guilt. Anna was the spare, Elsa was more important, Elsa was queen.

"I love you and you are my light. I am the cold of fall and winter, you are the warmth of spring and summer. We can't have one without the other" Elsa spoke with such kind words. Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "Just wait a little longer and we will have you up and moving in no time I promise". Elsa's promise was correct after two weeks Pabbie had declared Elsa capable of healing Anna the rest of the way. This time however the blond doctor had Anna breath in some vapors that made her go to sleep before Elsa healed her so that her screams wouldn't be heard through the castle again.

Anna was sitting in the library it had been over two months since the avalanche. Anna was lucky that the snow didn't just bury her but with her shield lifted in front of her it just lifted and tossed her down the mountain. Sven and several other reindeer were able to smell people even under the snow and it was what saved many lives including Anna's.

After losing a second navy and army Weselton agreed to peace. Elsa could have demanded the moon and Weselton would have agreed Anna thought. The Southern Isles paid a very small price when compared to what Weselton had to pay in gold, goods and land. Elsa was gaining weight but still looked very frail. Not as frail as Anna though, Anna still had a lot of weight to gain back. Being bed ridden for over a month and unable to eat anything took its toll on both of them. Anna was skin and bones basically but Elsa had healed the wounds again. Anna could walk, with help, and was eating everything she was given to try and get her strength back.

"What do you want to do for your birthday this year? Since you are coming of age I think we should have a ball of some sort" Elsa spoke while reading a report.

Anna picked up another reports and started to read it "I don't know if we will be able to go to a ball in a month Elsa. Look at us".

"In another month we will be back to normal. Or nearly back to normal, we might have to have a few dresses taken in a little" Elsa said with a big smile at Anna over her report. Anna couldn't help but laugh a little. "Then of course we will have to plan the wedding I'm sure" Elsa said with a smile.

"What wedding" Anna asked with her head askew.

"Well I'm sure Kristoff will ask you to marry him the day after your birthday. I am more willing to give my blessing this time" Elsa said with a giggle Anna laughed as well.

"Maybe we could do a mask ball" Anna had read about them but never seen one before. "That might be fun for a birthday ball". Things were returning to normal Anna thought.

If you don't want to wait for me to finish this story they are complete at

: ~kain772

DeviantART :


End file.
